


Predatory

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crimson Peak Inspired, F/M, I don't know what else to tag this!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's this gifset I keep seeing on tumblr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/gifts), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).



... and I thought that I'd alter it a bit.

 

After all, everyone needs a hobby. :D

 

Thor version...

 

 

 

Natasha version...

 

 


End file.
